The present invention relates to a system for installation of decking tiles for a deck or walkway including a plurality of decking tiles and a plurality of decking tile connectors having fasteners to affix to the decking tiles. Wooden decking tiles have been installed with the use of adjustable height plastic support pieces. The pedestals are adjustable for height to make the decking tile level, and four pedestals are generally required to install one wooden decking tile. These pedestals come in a variety of sizes and shapes. There are some pedestals that are not height adjustable. Examples of both are Bison screwjacks available from Bison Screwjack Company, Shoshone Drive, Denver, Colo. 80204. Bison screwjacks merely hold corners of tiles by gravity, without any positive engagement of the tile and connector.
Decking tiles may also be installed on joists, which are appropriately spaced in order to receive the decking tiles. In the joist type installation, the joists need to be spaced apart to receive the edges of two decking tiles. The use of joists requires that the tiles be affixed by driving nails or screws through the tiles into the joist. There is an aesthetic problem with the utilization of screws or nails, because the heads of the screws or nails show on the decking tile after installation. Nails can work up, so that the nail head becomes raised above the deck surface. The exposed nail head can permit water in the nail hole and cause rotting of the wooden tile material. The exposed nail head could be a hazard, causing an individual to trip.
When using screws to attach the tiles, one method to improve the aesthetic problem is to countersink the screws into the decking tile and plug the hole with a material that provides an aesthetic appearance. But this process is expensive and time consuming.
Furthermore, the prior art approach that uses screws or nails to affix decking tiles to joists generally only work well with softwood and not hardwood tiles. Hardwood tiles are difficult to drive screws into, to be held in place on the decking structure. There is a need therefore to provide a system of deck tile installation that permits hardwood decking material to be easily and quickly secured on a base, without the need of nails or screws.